ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Aisling
Aisling is the 21 year old spirit of the forest, IG-88's girlfriend (later wife as of IG-88 Meets Captain Marvel) and one of the main characters of the IG-88's Adventures Series. Unlike previous media where she is voiced by Christen Mooney, she is voiced by Cherami Leigh in the IG-88’s Adventures Series. History / How She And IG-88 Met Unlike the original version of the character, this version of Aisling is different in the IG-88's Adventures Series. She started out as a fairy-like creature with magical abilities, though in reality, the fairy-like type was a curse given to her by Crom Cruach, who killed her family in the process. Because of this, Aisling lived alone in the forest of Ireland surrounding Kells, until IG-88 entered the forest while vacationing there with the Young Pioneer Tours group, alongside IG-86, IG-80, IG-82, and IG-83. She watched him from a hidden place, but as IG-88 was about to be attacked by incoming wolves, she saves IG-88 from being attacked by killing them with her earthbending. When they meet face to face, they silently stare at each other (similar to when John Smith met Pocahontas in the 1995 Disney film of the same name) as if they've fallen in love with each other, which they have, but Aisling runs away back into the forest, fearing that her curse would affect him. Nevertheless, IG-88 chases her into the forest, and they quickly bond with each other while in the forest. Aisling led IG-88 to the top of a huge old oak tree, where she told him her name. On the way back she lost IG-88 accidentally, finding him near Crom Cruach's dwelling. IG-88 listens to her warnings not to speak his name, but accidentally takes a picture of the dwelling, causing branches of darkness emerging from the open entrance of the cave. Aisling pushed against a statue standing beside the entrance, making it collapse and block the cave. As 88's brothers and the rest of the tour group find IG-88, they meet Aisling, who is now under the affect of the curse. They then take her back to the hotel where she is healed quickly, but can't find a cure for her curse. Later that night, IG-88 and Aisling share a tender moment while 88 is taking care of her. She then uses a magical song to heal IG-88 from his injuries in the wolf attack, and they share their first kiss afterwards. Just when they were about to kiss again, the lead head of the Young Pioneer Group barged in and informed that one of their own is not who he thinks he is. That tourist was revealed to be a disguised Crom Cruach, who is really a giant Xenomorph with a huge army. As IG-88's brothers and the Young Pioneer Group are fending off the army, IG-88 and Aisling retreat to the forest where Aisling tells him he must retrieve the Sword Of Light, which is the only key in destroying Crom Cruach. The two then go to Crom's cave, where Aisling seemingly sacrifices herself by letting her get captured by Crom's army so that IG-88 can get in and journey through the cave to retrieve the Sword Of Light. Later, when Crom Cruach and his army are attacking Dublin, IG-88, IG-86, IG-80, IG-82, IG-83, and the Young Pioneers Tour Group free Aisling and, together, they fight off his army. Just when Crom and his army are about to get the upperhand, and just when Crom is about to kill IG-88 with his black beams, Aisling sacrifices herself by jumping in the way and letting herself take the black beam. Angered, IG-88 unleashes the Sword Of Light and slices Crom's chest with it, killing him and his army instantly. After putting the Sword Of Light into the water where no one can find it, IG-88 and the others mourn over the dead Aisling, but after realizing True Love's Kiss can bring whom they really love back to life, IG-88 kisses Aisling. Not only does this bring her back to life, but it also cures her from her curse and becomes human again, though her appearance, white skin, and magical abilities are retained. IG-88 then confesses his feelings to her, but she interrupts by giving him a big long kiss on the lips. Later, when IG-88, his brothers, and the Young Pioneers Tour Group are about to leave Ireland back to the USA, Aisling decides to come with them, declaring that she wants to be with IG-88 for the rest of her life, which he accepts. Thus, IG-88 and Aisling became a couple in the process. Since then, she has joined her boyfriend, as well as IG-86 and IG-80, in the adventures of The 88 Squad. Near the end of IG-88's Adventures Of Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Part II, IG-88 proposes to Aisling, which she accepts, and they get married in IG-88 Meets Captain Marvel. In IG-88 And The Avengers: Endgame, during the 5 year time gap, she and IG-88, both of whom survived The Decimation, adopt a daughter named Emma. List of Outfits *Normal Outfit (Gray shirt / dress and Gray boots) *Punk / Gothic Outfit (Black shirt / dress with purple black-striped sleeves, Gray belt with White buckle, open-fingered black gloves, Gray leggings, Black boots) *Summer Outfit #1 (Gray T-shirt, Black shorts, Black shoes with white heels) *Party Dress #1 (Gray dress, Black belt with circular Yellow buckle, Black mary-jane shoes) *Summer Outfit #2 (Gray LX tank-top shirt, Black dress / shorts, Black-And-Gray boots) *Pajamas (Gray tank-top shirt, Black shorts, Gray socks) *Gothic Outfit #2 / Party Dress #2 (Makeup: Black eyeliner, Black lipstick, and Black finger nails / Clothes: Black T-Shirt with short sleeves, Black chain bracelets with white spikes, Black belt with Gray buckle, Black-And-Gray dress, Black boots) Trivia *She is 21 years old, the same age as IG-88, in the IG-88's Adventures Series. List Of Superpowers / Magical Abilities *Earthbending - Through her body movements (mainly her clenched fists and feet), she can earthbend the earth similar to the earthbenders from Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend Of Korra. *Nature Call - Through the stomping of one of or both of her feet, she can call the closest nature animals for assistance or help her and The 88 Squad during battles with The Horde Of Darkness. *White Wolf Form *Telekinesis *Night Vision *Healing Alternate outfits Aisling Alternate Outfit.png|Punk / Gothic Outfit. Also Winter Outfit #1 Aisling Alternate Outfit 2.png|Summer Outfit #1. Also Hangout Outfit #1 Aisling's Alternate Outfit 3.png|Party Dress #1 Aisling Alt Outfit 4.png|Summer Outfit #2. Also Hangout Outfit #2 AislingPajamas.png|Pajamas GothAisling.png|Gothic Outfit #2. Also Party Dress #2 Category:Characters